The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data encryption, and more specifically to order preserving encryption cumulative compression of plaintext data.
Many users are turning to database as a service (DaaS), where the users outsource database management to a third-party. Main assumption of using DaaS is that, the database provider is honest in executing the secure protocols for user's query exercising the database.